In the food, pharmaceutical and chemical industry, dried and powderized products or intermediate powderized products need to be separated from other undesired components before being packaged or delivered to further processes downstream. A powderized product or intermediate powderized product may henceforth be known as powder product. A known method is to use bag filter downstream of a silo or a hopper which hold and/or store the powder product, and filter the powder product using the bag filter. The powder product is thus fed into the bag filter which is made of different types of material and pore sizes for retaining the desired powder product. The undesired components are thus allowed to pass through the bag filter. The undesired component may be air, i.e. the bag filter may be arranged for separating air and the powder products. The powder product may be fed through the bag filter at high speed utilizing overpressure on the upstream side of the bag filter, or by utilizing a vacuum on the downstream side of the bag filter. Alternatively, the bag filter may be configured to allow the desired powder product to pass the bag filter, while retaining the undesired components. In either case, it is important to seal the edges of the bag filter to a bag filter e.g. the silo or hopper in order to prevent the powder product or undesired components from bypassing the bag filter. This is typically solved using some sort of seal between the bag filter and the bag filter holder.
The seal may be moulded, or use felt or other materials for sealing against a bag filter holder. However, the mentioned options may not provide sufficient attachment to the bag filter itself, or may not be able to combine with certain materials used for the bag filters.
There is thus a need for improving the state of the art to provide a bag filter arrangement which at least partly solves these problems.